Llorar no es tan malo
by Claudia Swansea
Summary: Bella y Edward son vecinos, un dia Bella se levanta con un presentimiento que va a ser el mejor dia de su vida, pero una pelea de sus padres hace que lo arruina. ¿Podrá Edward mejorar su dia? ¿Cómo? One shot. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Llorar no es tan malo.**

Estaba en mi habitación escuchando música, era un día normal y corriente, pero no me había despertado bien, sentía que algo muy bueno me iba a pasar hoy día, no sabia que cosa específicamente, pero algo bueno era algo bueno, por eso estaba del mejor humor del mundo.

Ya era la hora de ir al instituto, me estaba cepillando el pelo, y creo que mis energías positivas estaban funcionando tan bien hoy que mi pelo también estaba bien, me puse una vincha negra, y mi pelo caía en ondas, estaba usando unos vaqueros negros con converse azules y un polo azul marino, si, definitivamente empezaba muy bien el día.

Yo vivía en un edificio de cuatro pisos, vivía en el tercero, y en cada piso solo había un departamento, por lo que solo habían cuatro familias, mientras bajaba en el ascensor me encontré con mi adonis.

Edward Cullen era mi vecino del segundo piso, y puedo decir que era un dios griego, siempre se veía bien, era el chico más hermoso y perfecto, era simplemente único. El llegó hace 3 años al edificio, y que mejor forma de presentarme… cayéndome encima de el.

_Flashback_

_Un día normal y corriente, haciendo las mismas cosas de siempre, pero para mi desgracia, llegaba tarde al instituto, me había quedado un poco más de tiempo en la ducha por andar pensando en el examen de calculo de hoy día. Asi que rápidamente, me cogí unos vaqueros y un polo y mi casaca, mi cabello no funcionaba bien hoy día, asi que me lo ate a una coleta alta. Cogí mi mochila, me la puse en el hombro derecho y salí corriendo de la casa, le dije a mis padres que me compraría algo en la escuela para desayunar. Y para mi mala suerte, el ascensor hoy, no funcionaba._

_Mientras bajaba las escaleras a gran velocidad, vi por la ventana un camión de mudanza. Los nuevos vecinos se mudaban hoy día, esperaba que no fueran unos ancianos gruñones que no dejaban a los niños jugar a la pelota cerca de su casa. _

_Solo me faltaban dos escalones, pero mi torpeza hizo su acto de presencia, me tropecé y cerré los ojos rápidamente para recibir el impacto que nunca llegó. Había caído sobre algo duro, pero no tanto como el frio piso, también unas manos me sostenían de mi cintura, entonces abrí los ojos para que la tierra me tragara de una vez._

_En frente y muy cerca a mi, estaba el chico más perfecto que había visto en mi vida, claramente era guapísimo, sus ojos verdes me hipnotizaron, me miraban con sorpresa y con… ¿cariño?, tenia los cabellos de color bronce desordenados y pequeños mechones caían sobre su frente._

_-¿Estas bien?- susurró._

_-Si, gracias.- Su mirada era penetrante, tanto que me enrojecí respondiendo lo cual hizo que sonriera de una forma torcida que hizo derretir mi corazón. Y entonces me di cuenta que aun estábamos en el piso, lo que hizo que enrojeciera cinco o seis tonos más fuertes al tono rosado que tenía sobre las mejillas. Instantáneamente nos levantamos pero el no separo sus brazos de mi cintura, parecía como si no quisiera soltarme nunca, ¡pero que pensaba!, ¿un ser perfecto como el fijándose en mi? Eso definitivamente era la broma del día. Que ilusa era._

_-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo, rompiendo el hielo._

_-Isabella, pero dime Bella, Bella Swan.- Respondí tímidamente._

_-Yo soy Edward Cullen, un gusto.-Dijo, soltándome de la cintura, lo cual me dio un sentimiento de tristeza y levantando la mano para estrecharla, la cual la recibí felizmente._

_El comienzo de una bonita amistad…_

_Fin del flashback_

-Hola Bella.- Me saludo y sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Qué hay Edward?

-No mucho, ¿por qué tan alegre?

-Me estas diciendo amargada, ¿sabes?

-No, pero nunca estas tan alegre.

-Es que siento que algo bueno me va a pasar hoy.

-Mmm, lo averiguare más tarde.

El instituto paso rápido, salvo las peticiones de salida de Mike Newton, nose porque Edward se molesta cada vez que hablo con el, pero en la forma en que Mike me mira creo que es demasiado obvia la molestia, Mike es simplemente asqueroso.

Llegando al departamento, Edward como siempre me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi casa y se fue dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo cual hizo que me pusiera roja.

Cuando abrí la puerta escuche a mis padres… peleando.

-No es posible Charlie, tu no te preocupas nunca por nada, tu pareces un robot, no haces nada, siempre llegas y haces lo mismo de siempre ¿es que acaso no tienes familia?- Dijo mamá molesta.

-Bueno, al menos yo trabajo, no como ¡TU!- dijo mi padre, entonces me quedé en la puerta, porque no quería entrar.

-Mi madre siempre tuvo razón, no debí haberme casado tan joven… ¡¡no debí haberme casado contigo!!

-Lo mismo digo Renée, no existe mujer mas insoportable que tu.

-Y no existe ningún hombre más estúpido que tu.

-Sabes que, yo no te amo, y tu tampoco a mi.

-Bien, es bueno que lo admitas, yo también lo puedo decir… NO TE AMO CHARLIE. TE LARGAS DE LA CASA.

-Bien, me voy a Forks, mi hogar, donde me sacaste a la fuerza para cuidar a Bella.

-Bella se merece lo mejor, no un pueblito, ella necesita la mejor educación pero ¡bah! A ti que te importa.

-No digas eso a mi me importa mucho mi hija. Y ya me harte, ¿Dónde esta mi maleta?- Preguntó Charlie mas para si mismo que para Renée.

Entonces, sin que me vieran, cerré la puerta silenciosamente y me fui hasta el quinto piso que era la azotea, allí solía ir cada vez que mis papás peleaban, pero hoy derramaron la gota del vaso, se dijeron cosas horribles, sabia que no había regreso atrás, que aquí se acabo en amor entre Renée & Charlie…

De repente escuche un portazo, maletas arrastrándose por las escaleras, otro portazo y a mi papá metiendo sus cosas en la maletera de la patrulla de policía, se subió con el ceño fruncido que juntaban sus cejas, prendió el auto dio un giro rápido y salió.

En ese momento no aguante más la pena que tenia guardada y empecé a llorar, las lagrimas no se acababan, no se iban, salían y salían, parecía como si llovía, y de repente me di cuenta que llovía, mi ropa estaba empapada, y había oscurecido, mamá salió de la casa y se fue a pasear en su auto como siempre lo hacia para pensar, y regresaba hasta la medianoche, quería romper cosas, quería golpear a alguien.

-¿Bella?- Pregunto alguien preocupado pero ni me importo.- ¡Bella!

Entonces me di cuenta que era Edward que me llamaba pero ni me importo lo que dijo, no me importaba nada, no quería nada.

-Bella, ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó alarmado

-Vete Edward.- Le dije, quería estar SOLA.

Y sentí unos brazos alrededor mío, Edward se había sentado a mi costado, me había levantado y me había puesto en su regazo, me sobaba la espalda mientras me hacia círculos con sus dedos para relajarme y yo me aferre a su cuello y lloré y lloré hasta que no tuve lagrimas.

La lluvia no paraba y ambos estábamos empapados, las ropas y el cabello mojados.

-¿Mejor?

Solo asentí.

-Escuche a tus padres pelear… otra vez. Bella, ¿que ha pasado?, por favor, me rompe el corazón verte llorar. Cuéntame.

-Mis papás se divorcian.

-Oh, ya veo, tranquila todo va a estar bien, estoy aquí contigo, siempre lo he estado y siempre lo estaré, cariño, tu me importas más que mi vida propia…

Y la realidad me abrumo, Edward me había dicho cariño, que sin mi su vida no le importaba, vale, esto era un sueño, entonces vi que se enrojeció al verse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, mi Edward del sueño era más lindo todavía sonrojado.

Lo único que hice fue empezar a reírme.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Dios mío, todo esto es un sueño, eso significa que mis padres no se van a divorciar, yo no te gusto y nada para eso…

-¿Qué? Bella, me duele decirte esto pero tus padres si se divorciaran, cuanto lo siento, en verdad.

-En serio… ¿Estoy despierta?

-Si.

Entonces todo lo que dije, oh dios mío, que vergüenza, rápidamente me enrojecí, y escondí mi cara entre mis manos.

-Supongo, que… después de todo, no fue un gran día, que digamos.- Dije, tristemente.

-Tengo una forma de mejorarlo.

-No hay nada que pueda…

Los labios de Edward chocaron con los míos rápidamente y se movían con urgencia, pase mis manos por su cuello y empecé a juguetear con sus cabellos, el puso sus manos en mi cintura y me acerco más a el, como si eso fuera posible. Lamio mi labio inferior para el permiso de entrar en mi boca, lo cual instantáneamente accedí, nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron y fue el mejor primer beso de mi historia. Hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por el estúpido aire.

-¿Mejor?- Me preguntó con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida

-Si…Edward que fue…

Pero no pude continuar ya que otra vez los labios de Edward se estrellaron con los míos, nos besamos esta vez con dulzura y amor, ahora creo que a Edward si le gusto. Nos separamos y abrí la boca para decir algo pero el se me adelantó.

-Bella, antes que digas algo, quiero que sepas que me gustas y mucho…no, gustar no es la palabra correcta…creo que, no, no lo creo, se que te amo. Bella yo te amo. Me gustaste desde el día que te caíste encima de mi, de ahí en adelante solo pensaba en ti, soñaba contigo y nada más, no había chica que ocupara mi corazón como tu lo has hecho, se que tu no sientes lo mismo, pero quería decírtelo para librarme de todo lo que tenia guardado en mi corazón durante estos tres años.

Rápidamente lo bese, lo bese y con dulzura, fue solo un pequeño beso y ahí le dije.

-Edward yo te amo, más que a mi vida propia, prefiero irme al mismísimo infierno antes de que te pase algo, arriesgaría mi vida por ti, te amo, te amo, no sabes cuanto…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-En serio, en serio.- Le dije mientras una sonrisa tonta se me dibujaba en el rostro.

Me volvió a besar, estuvimos ahí hasta que llegó la noche, nuestras ropas ya se habían secado y ya era hora de volver cada uno a su casa, me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa y me dio un besito antes de irse y me dijo

-Sabes, hoy ha sido el mejor día de mi vida.- Dijo mientras me mandaba un beso volado y bajaba las escaleras.

Llegué, y me fui directo a mi cuarto, me di una ducha caliente y me fui a acostar, ese día tuve el sueño más hermoso del mundo, me vi a mí y a MI Edward, casados con hijos y una vida como un cuento de hadas. Que importaba que mis padres no se amaran, el hecho de que ellos estén separados no significa que yo no pueda ser feliz y amar, y aunque este día empezó bien después paso a pésimo termino siendo uno de los mejores días de mi vida, ya que Edward Cullen me ama.

* * *

**Hola a todas! Este es otro de mis one shots !! ahorita subo otro, les gusto?? Wow, la pelea de charlie y Renee estuvo fuerte!! :S Pobre bella... Pero bueno, consiguio a Edward!! Yaay :)**

**Dejen sus comentarios aqui, acuerdense que sus reviews son lo más importante porque asi mejoro cada dia cuando escribo.**

**Tambien pasense por mis otras historias que estan geniales! :D**

**Saludos y Besos helados :D**


End file.
